Y pensar que todo resultó del enojo
by BlackMC99
Summary: Luego de la partida de los niños elegidos hacia el mundo humano, los guerreros legendarios siguen encargados de la protección del digimundo, y velar por su seguridad es lo primero... pero ¿qué pasaría si un digimon se enamora?


Con rayos fuertes y translúcidos, la luna hacía acto de presencia en la brumosa oscuridad, mezclada con el aire frío enviado en ráfagas a través de la frondosidad tenebrosa de aquél bosque. Una explosión resonó en lo más profundo, el estallido siendo ahogado en las copas de los árboles, seguido de una fina capa de humo y gravilla que llovía desde todas las direcciones.

Una figura completamente oscura descendió de uno de los árboles, emitiendo risas forzadas de burla. No iba en un cien por ciento, aquella criatura huesuda y esquelética llevaba varias heridas visibles, algunas simples, otras no tanto. Sus oscuras y ahuecadas alas se plegaron en la parte trasera de su espalda, mientras usaba toda su fuerza para huir, sin dejar de burlase.

— ¿Qué pasó, debiluchos? ¡Atrápenme si pueden!—el demonio esquelético emprendió fuga lo más rápido que pudo.

No pasaron ni dos segundos desde que hubo gritado su amenaza, cuando de entre los árboles, dos figuras de blanco aterrizaron en el suelo. El primero, era un hombre que portaba una armadura plateada con amatista santa en varias partes de su cuerpo, la luz sagrada. El otro, era un pequeño oso polar que andaba en unos esquíes, cargando en uno de sus hombros su preciada ametralladora _Romeo_. Los dos se lanzaron a perseguir al demonio esquelético que les había sacado un poco de ventaja.

—Kumamon—llamó el primer guerrero—Debes crear una distracción para yo poder sorprenderlo.

El guerrero digimon en forma de oso nombrado Kumamon quedó algo sorprendido por la proposición de su compañero.

—Pero…ése no fue el plan que acordamos, Lobomon—se extrañó Kumamon. El guerrero de la luz le envió una enviada de refilón.

—Ya lo sé, pero es para ganar tiempo, hasta que vengan los otros.

Eso pareció razón suficiente para el pequeño Kumamon, así que asintió y se adelantó un poco, dejando atrás a Lobomon, que se desviaba para saltar sobre los árboles, ocultando su figura.

— ¡Bombardero de nieve! —con su ametralladora, Kumamon disparó muchas bolas de nieve que impactaron en los pies de un sobresaltado SkullSatanmon, quien perdió algo de equilibrio.

 _¡Justo el momento que esperaba!_ —Lobomon, siendo espectador todo este tiempo, saltó hacia una gruesa rama y tomó impulso, para saltar justo encima del muy confuso SkullSatanmon. Y aprovechando la confusión de éste, usó la mira de su brazo para apuntar hacia el demonio.

— ¡Luz cegadora!

SkullSatanmon sabía que dos digimon lo venían persiguiendo, así que tuvo los sentidos puestos en todo momento, por eso fue que cuando Lobomon utilizó su luz cegadora, pudo esquivarla con facilidad, y contraatacar.

— ¡Fuego infernal! —usando su bastón, el demonio lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía letal que Lobomon, lamentablemente, no pudo esquivar.

El gemido de dolor fue captado por un preocupado Kumamon, así que de inmediato fue a socorrer a su compañero que caía abruptamente sobre el suelo. El digimon demonio soltó una risita irónica y se burló en sus caras.

— ¿Quién sorprende a quién, debiluchos? —Y luego de reírse un rato, dio la vuelta— ¡Nos vemos luego!

Pero SkullSatanmon no pudo retroceder más que unos cuantos pasos, porque de inmediato sintió que chocaba contra algo muy duro. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta sólo para encontrarse de narices con una poderosa armadura azul y amarillo que destellaba en todos los lugares.

— ¿Ibas a algún lugar en especial? —preguntó el guerrero naturalmente, cruzado de brazos.

SkullSatanmon sólo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, cuando notó que el guerrero avanzaba en su dirección, con rayos brotando de las palmas de sus manos.

—Ten cuidado…Beetlemon—alcanzó a oír a voz forzada de uno de sus compañeros. Divisó a Lobomon, tendido en el suelo y herido, siendo acompañado por Kumamon—Es fuerte…

Beetlemon frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, centrando su mirada en el demonio esquelético que le sonreía burlonamente.

—Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Lobomon—y levantando su puño, concentró toda la electricidad que pudo, preparándose para propinar un ataque devastador, sólo que eso no ocurrió.

No supo cómo, ni cuándo, ni en qué momento, pero cuando el guerrero del trueno quiso parpadear nuevamente, SkullSatanmon ya no se encontraba en frente suyo. Y su desconcierto sólo duró segundos, porque inmediatamente sintió un feroz golpe en la espalda, dejándolo fuera de lugar. Entre brincos de alegría, el digimon esquelético se rió un par de veces más para emprender su fuga.

— ¡Tornado de pétalos! —una corriente de viento surgió de la nada, golpeando al demonio hasta dejarlo noqueado.

Beetlemon apenas se estaba recuperando de aquél doloroso golpe, cuando sintió dos manos apoyarse sobre él para ayudarle a levantar. El digimon ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y pudo ver a su hermosa compañera alada de cabello púrpura esbozando una de sus sonrisas para él.

—Kazemon—susurró sorprendido Beetlemon.

La guerrera digimon del viento asintió y ayudó a levantar a su pesado compañero. Viendo que SkullSatanmon no se recuperaba del golpe, decidió ir hacia el derribado Lobomon y hacia el preocupado Kumamon.

— ¡Kazemon! ¡Pudiste alcanzarnos! —declaró con entusiasmo Kumamon.

—Pues, ¿Qué esperabas? No iba a perderme la diversión, ¿O sí? —ella puso sus manos en las caderas fingiendo molestia.

En el suelo, Lobomon emitió una dificultosa risa débil.

—Agunimon se pondrá furioso en cuanto se entere de que viniste…—murmuró el digimon lobo con algo de esfuerzo.

—Agunimon y un cuerno—declaró Kazemon algo molesta—Me cansé de que siempre quiere excluirme de las batallas que libran ustedes. En algún momento les patearán el culo, y mi deber es estar aquí, como en este momento. Así que Agunimon se puede ir a freír espárragos.

Kumamon, Lobomon y Beetlemon la miraron primero sorprendidos, y luego se miraron entre ellos como cómplices de un gran secreto, algo que Kazemon no captó. Todos sabían cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos una vez que sus niños elegidos partieron de regreso al mundo humano. Ellos seguían siendo los guerreros legendarios, así que su deber era proteger al digimundo, y asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden. Los guerreros retomaron sus labores, y formaban equipos para cumplir con su deber, y desde que sus vidas volvieron a la normalidad, Agunimon es el encargado de liderar a los diez guerreros legendarios, y él determinaba quiénes iban a tales misiones. Éstas tenían un rumbo normal, hasta que su lucha se tornaba cada día más y más difícil, y fue cuando Kazemon comenzó a notar que Agunimon siempre la relevaba de este tipo de misiones, lo que no ocurría con Ranamon, y estaba muy enojada con el guerrero de fuego por lo mismo. ¿Cómo era capaz de confiar en las habilidades de Ranamon y no en las de ella? Decidió que ya había soportado suficiente.

—Pero—insistió Beetlemon, apoyado en ella—Agunimon nos dio órdenes explícitas de que no te dejáramos participar de ninguna…—pero fue interrumpido de forma brusca.

— ¡A la mierda Agunimon! —ahora sí, Kazemon estaba enojada. Enojada porque Agunimon no confiaba en ella, enojada porque sus compañeros sí confiaban en ella, pero se ponían de parte del guerrero de fuego—No puede mantenerme encerrada para siempre, ya me harté de su maldita falta de confianza.

— ¿Falta de confianza? —repitieron los digimons masculinos con incredulidad. Y Kazemon notó de inmediato, que ellos sabían algo que ella no.

Antes de que cualquier otro pudiese romper el tenso silencio que se formó entre los guerreros, un quinto digimon apareció velozmente de entre los árboles, aterrizando agazapado en frente de los guerreros digimon que no se sorprendieron al ver su armadura negra con retazos de dorado con los antiguos leones del digimundo. Kazemon levantó el pulgar y señaló hacia el recién llegado.

—Además, Lowemon hace un pésimo trabajo impidiendo que escape—lo dijo de una manera tan cansada, como si ya se hubiese escapado del digimon con mucha anterioridad.

El digimon de la oscuridad se encogió de hombros.

—Es difícil, considerando que tus alas te pueden sacar de donde quieras—saltó Lowemon en su defensa.

—Sí, pero…

—Ya es suficiente—cortó Lobomon, haciendo su trabajo como segundo al mando.

Kazemon y Lowemon interrumpieron su discusión para más tarde y guardaron silencio, mientras Kumamon ayudaba a Lobomon a incorporarse un poco. Al parecer sus heridas se estaban recuperando.

—Lobomon, hay que terminar con lo que iniciamos—terció Beetlemon.

—Así, es—asintió—Tú y Kumamon encárguense de SkullSatanmon, mientras…

—Aguarda un segundo—Lowemon se incorporó— ¿Cuál SkullSatanmon?

Los cinco guerreros se pusieron en guardia casi que de golpe. Kazemon miró hacia donde estaba tirado el demonio cuando ella lo atacó. Efectivamente ya no estaba ahí.

 _Maldita sea_ —gruñó Lobomon en su mente— _Nos hemos descuidado y SkullSatanmon lo ha aprovechado para huir de aquí…_

Todos observaron hacia todos los lugares al tiempo, buscando el rastro del demonio, pero no había mucho hacia dónde buscar. Aunque, no tuvieron que esforzarse.

— ¿Creyeron que me habían derrotado? ¡Nadie derrota así de fácil un guerrero del mal! —desde el árbol más alto, el SkullSatanmon se balanceaba sin ningún respeto por los guerreros en tierra.

Fue entonces cuando el demonio arrojó su fuego infernal hacia tierra nuevamente. Al tiempo, los digimon legendarios esquivaron con algo de aprieto el golpe, pero de inmediato pensaron en algo.

—Tengo un plan—avisó Lobomon, listo para atacar—Lowemon y yo atacaremos en nuestra forma bestia. Kazemon y Beetlemon atacarán por el aire, y Kumamon atacará desde tierra, ¿Entendido?

— ¡Entendido! —los guerreros estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cuando Kazemon y Beetlemon emprendieron el vuelo, Kumamon apuntó su ametralladora hacia donde se encontraba el demonio. Lobomon fue rodeado por su digicore, al igual que Lowemon, preparando así su digievolución. Las poderosas patas de Kendogarurumon quedaron exhibidas cuando se lanzó hacia el ataque, seguido de un ansioso Kaiserleomon, listo para luchar.

— ¡Bombardero de nieve!

— ¡Láser solar!

— ¡Neblina destructora!

Los ataques combinados se dirigieron hacia SkullSatanmon en una rápida ráfaga, pero para la mala suerte de los guerreros, el demonio soltó una carcajada y desapareció.

— ¿A dónde rayos se metió? —confusa, Kazemon reparaba el lugar desde los aires.

— ¡Lo tengo!—le avisó Beetlemon, lanzándose en picada hacia el recién descubierto digimon esquelético, preparando su puño— ¡Trueno milenario!

SkullSatanmon sólo tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe, y en respuesta, golpeó a Beetlemon con su bastón tan fuerte, que quedó prácticamente inconsciente sobre el suelo.

— ¡Beetlemon! —Kazemon no esperó. Se lanzó a perseguirlo de inmediato al demonio— ¡Tormenta rosa!

A SkullSatanmon le costaba trabajo esquivar la ráfaga de patadas que enviaba Kazemon sobre él. Algunas le hicieron daño, pero en un leve descuido, agarró el pie de la guerrera digimon, inmovilizándola. Y agarrando su bastón, la atacó despiadadamente con su fuego infernal.

— ¡Kazemon!

Todo pasó muy rápido y ninguno pudo llegar a tiempo para evitar el desastre. La guerrera fue arrojada hasta estamparse contra una enorme roca que se hizo añicos ante el golpe, quedando muy mal herida bajo los escombros.

—Maldito…—gruñó Kendogarurumon, hundiendo sus garras en la tierra.

—Es su turno, guerreros de pacotilla—el demonio se burló y arrojó de nueva cuenta su fuego infernal.

Kendogarurumon corrió para proteger con su cuerpo a Kumamon, pero de un salto, Kaiserleomon llegó y se puso frente a ellos con la intención de protegerlos, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte, que todos fueron brutalmente heridos. Lobomon y Lowemon volvieron a su forma original, completamente maltrechos, al igual que los demás. SkullSatanmon se regodeaba, saltando y bailando por todo el lugar.

— ¡Perdedores! ¡Perdedores!

Beetlemon abrió lentamente los ojos, tomando nota de su cuerpo adolorido. No tardó en ubicar a sus amigos heridos y al digimon virus saltando con alegría, pero su mirada se desvió un poco más allá, donde reposaba Kazemon en medio de los escombros. Con mucha dificultad, se puso en pie y caminó lo más rápido que podían sus pies hasta llegar con los tres masculinos caídos.

— ¿Lobomon? ¿Lowemon? ¿Kumamon? Alguien que diga algo ya—rogó Beetlemon en medio de la desesperación.

—Hay que…hay que…acabar con esto…—las palabras a Lobomon le salían rasgadas y poco entendibles.

—Necesitamos a Agunimon…—comenzó Kumamon, en medio de su bruma de dolor.

— ¿Estás loco? Agunimon no puede venir, si tan sólo se entera de que dejamos pelear a Kazemon, o peor, que se entere de que Kazemon está herida…—Lowemon no quería pensar en las consecuencias, pero ya sabía que Agunimon, de alguna u otra forma, se enfadaría muchísimo.

A lo largo de su encuentro con los niños elegidos, los guerreros legendarios adquirieron algo de humanidad al estar ligados con los niños, y es por eso que ahora aquellos digimons llevaban más rasgos y emociones humanas de lo que jamás habían pensado, por lo que decidieron investigar. Cuando descubrieron uno llamado amor, las cosas cambiaron inmediatamente.

—Ve por Kazemon—ordenó Lobomon a Kumamon—Ahora, antes de que…

Pero una explosión los dejó fuera de lugar a todos. Inconscientemente, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde se suponía que esta SkullSatanmon…se suponía que él estaba allí, bailando y celebrando, no un enorme cráter humeante.

—Oh, rayos—maldijo Lowemon—Ya está aquí…

— ¡Vamos, rápido! —los instó Lobomon.

Un jadeo aterrado los sacó de trance. Cuando el humo y la fina cortina de arena de hubo disipado, todos notaron que ahora SkullSatanmon retrocedía lentamente con las piernas temblorosas, ante la presencia de la imponente bestia envuelta en fuego que representaba BurningGreymon.

— ¿Qué crees que les has estado haciendo a mis amigos? —con una chispa de enojo en sus ojos azules, BurningGreymon caminó hacia el demonio, completamente seguro de su siguiente movimiento. Levantó su brazo con la firme intención de golpearlo, pero de detuvo en seco cuando su mirada se detuvo en una escena no muy bonita.

Kumamon trataba de sacar por todos sus medios a una muy herida y golpeada Kazemon del montón de piedra destruida.

No vio nada más. Inmediatamente sintió que los bordes de su visión se tornaban rojos, y que una furia ciega e incontrolable rugía desde el centro de su pecho, buscando ser libre. Empuñó su mano y lo siguiente que vio fue a Lowemon caminando en su dirección, agarrándose el costado.

—BurningGreymon—comenzó, desviando la mirada—Puedo explicarlo…

— ¡Y es lo que quiero que me digas! —Sin medir su fuerza, BurningGreymon empujó fuertemente a Lowemon por el pecho, hasta tirarlo al suelo nuevamente— ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que corriera peligro?! ¡Te dije que la cuidaras!

—Lo sé, lo sé, fue mi culpa, lo siento—Lowemon se preparó para lo peor. Ya conocía que el enojo de Agunimon era peligroso.

—Te encargué una simple tarea y no pudiste con ella—más que enojado, BurningGreymon estaba que echaba humo, literalmente. Apretó las garras con furia, friccionando sobre sus palmas. Iba a cometer una locura si no se calmaba.

—BurningGreymon, basta—frente a él apareció un débil y golpeado Lobomon, con uno de sus espadas láser extendida—Él no tiene la culpa. Kazemon apareció aquí voluntariamente porque quería luchar…

—Y yo te dije que ella tenía prohibido aparecer el cualquier campo de batalla, maldita sea—rugió, escupiendo las palabras con furia—Les dije que no la quería cerca de ninguna batalla, y ustedes me fallaron porque no pudieron con algo tan simple como protegerla.

— ¿Te das cuenta de cómo estás hablando, BurningGreymon? —Intervino Beetlemon, fastidiado—Si tanto la quieres, ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad a Kazemon y todos vivimos felices?

—Cierra la boca—gruñó BurningGreymon con la furia a mil. Iba a matar lo primero que se cruzara. Como un autómata, se giró hacia Lowemon, su puño levantado.

—BurningGreymon, por favor—insistió Lowemon, poniéndose de pie—Tú no eres así, amigo. Definitivamente Kazemon te tiene completamente hechizado, y estás tan obsesionado con ella que no ves que le estás haciendo daño, porque a ella no le gusta ser excluida de las cosas, y menos que tengan posesión sobre ella, como tú lo haces.

—Cállate—le espetó BurningGreymon con fuerza—Cállate. No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Yo la protejo y la cuido, no creo que ustedes lo entiendan.

—Claro que lo entendemos—interfirió Kumamon, con la aún inconsciente Kazemon entre sus brazos—Pero no sabes qué es lo que ella quiere, y lo que ella quiere es pelear junto a nosotros…

—Eso no va a pasar, jamás. Y ustedes tendrán que vérselas conmigo por haber permitido que fuese herida—se volvió hacia sus compañeros con expresión asesina.

—Entonces ven—lo retó Lobomon—Vamos, ven y pelea conmigo, pero vas a dejar en paz a Kazemon, porque la estás lastimando. Lo que tú haces sólo sirve para que ella te odie y te desprecie, y tu obsesión es tanta que no te deja verlo…

— ¡He dicho que te calles!—e impulsado por una fuerza desconocida, levantó su brazo con la intención de disparar en dirección de Lobomon, quien ya esperaba preparado, sólo que cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, una ráfaga de viento se sintió por todos lados y Kazemon apareció delante de Lobomon, con los brazos extendidos.

— ¡¿Kazemon?! —todos exclamaron sorprendidos, incluido BurningGreymon, que no vio la velocidad que utilizó para moverse allí.

La aludida sintió el peso de las miradas sobre ella, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Su cuerpo seguía demasiado herido, y BurningGreymon se dio cuenta. Todos notaron que, en cuanto la vio, sus hombros se relajaron un poco y su furia menguó un poco.

—Kazemon—dijo él, con la voz increíblemente suave y dulce, no como segundos atrás—No estás bien, estás herida y tengo que sacarte de aquí…

—Estaré bien en cuanto dejes de gritar amenazas a tus amigos en frente mío, y cuando te calmes, quizás considere estar bien—en cuanto Kazemon hubo dicho esto, BurningGreymon se tensó sobre su lugar. No creyó jamás que ella pudiese sonar así de…enojada.

Detrás de ella, Lobomon guardó su espada y se sujetó las heridas, al igual que Lowemon y Kumamon.

—Kazemon—lo intentó nuevamente, suave y dulcemente—estoy hablando en serio. Tienes que recuperarte de tus heridas, y si no vienes conmigo voluntariamente, voy a tener que…

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Ella alzó la barbilla con determinación— ¿Retenerme contra mi voluntad como has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? —BurningGreymon tuvo el detalle de parecer…avergonzado—Ya me harté de todo este jueguecito en el que me tienes, y ya estoy harta. Me cansé de ti, y de tu manipulación, y de tu maldita falta de confianza, y de tu…

—Kazemon, no voy a discutir esto contigo—avanzando hacia ella, BurningGreymon intentó llevársela a la fuerza, pero otra explosión le hizo desviar su atención.

Se había desentendido completamente de SkullSatanmon y ahora se encontraba haciendo desastres por la zona. BurningGreymon gruñó, fastidiado.

—Lobomon—le pidió amablemente— ¿Podrías encargarte? Tengo que arreglar esto con Kazemon, a solas.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada que arreglar contigo! —saltó ella a la defensiva, pero Lobomon insistió.

—No vas a llevártela, ¿Cierto?

BurningGreymon sacudió la cabeza.

—Haré lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo.

—Ya era hora…—Lobomon asintió—Me encargaré de esta peste. Tú has lo que tengas que hacer.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Lobomon saltó a la acción nuevamente, seguido de Lowemon, Kumamon y Beetlemon. Incluso Kazemon quiso ir a ayudar, pero se vio interceptada por BurningGreymon.

—Vámonos, Kazemon—pidió este, lo más suave que pudo.

—Contigo no voy ni a la vuelta del bosque, ¿Me oíste? —Indignada, intentó huir, pero él fue más rápido cuando tensó sus poderosos brazos alrededor del delicado cuerpo de Kazemon— ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!

Y sin escuchar sus protestas, BurningGreymon se elevó al cielo de un solo impulso.

Con sus alas, no le tomaba mucho tiempo ir de un lugar alejado del otro. Aterrizó rápidamente en un lugar bastante oculto por las sombras de los árboles. Las protestas y las maldiciones de Kazemon no se habían acallado en ningún momento, incluso seguía golpeando a BurningGreymon con todas sus fuerzas para que la liberara.

— ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

El guerrero alado liberó su presa alrededor de su cuerpo, y ella se alejó lo más que pudo de él, causándole un repentino dolor físico. BurningGreymon la miró con nostalgia. Sus amigos tenían razón, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta todo este tiempo de lo que estaba haciendo?

—Kazemon…

—No, no, no. olvídalo—negó con la cabeza una y otra vez—No quiero hablar contigo…

Eso lo hirió profundamente, se dio cuenta. Hace tiempo notó que el estar separado de ella le causaba un profundo dolor físico con el que casi no podía lidiar, y que sólo su compañía podía aliviar.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —su voz sonó tan rota, tan triste, tan profunda, que Kazemon dudaba sobre si ése había sido BurningGreymon.

—No quiero hablar con BurningGreymon, que se enoja por todo—dijo ella, dándole la espalda—Quiero hablar con Agunimon, el guerrero con el que alguna vez yo también luché a su lado.

Un profundo suspiro, y luego una brisa seca. Kazemon sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estar cerca de él siempre le provocaba lo mismo? Dejó caer los hombros, cansada y decepcionada, se dio la vuelta lentamente, y se sorprendió bruscamente al notar que ahora el guerrero que ella quería estaba de pie a escasos centímetros de ella, con su armadura roja refulgiendo ante la luz de la luna, su cabello rubio ondeando al viento, y sus ojos azules capaces de ser distinguidos en la más oscura de las mazmorras.

—Agunimon—susurró, repentinamente mareada.

—Aquí estoy—tragó duro—Como me pediste.

Agunimon tenía las manos apretadas en puños contra sus muslos, y la mandíbula firmemente apretada. Kazemon no entendía su actitud.

— ¿Me odias? —preguntó él, repentinamente urgido de esa respuesta.

Y ella se sorprendió, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

— ¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó, confusa—Claro que no te odio…

—Pero estás enojada conmigo.

—No estoy enojada, estoy furiosa.

A Agunimon se le encogió el corazón, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

—No he hecho nada para merecer tu enojo…

— ¿Ah, no? —Kazemon volvió a reavivar su enojo— ¡Me has prohibido de todo, Agunimon! Ya ni siquiera recordaba lo bien que te sienta estirar las alas de vez en cuando, me sumergiste en la fortaleza como si yo fuese algún prisionero, y le pediste a Lowemon que me cuidara y a los demás que no me dejaran luchar, y yo sólo quiero saber, ¿Por qué, maldita sea, haces eso conmigo? —El tono de Kazemon fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un murmullo—Yo siempre estuve feliz de luchar con ustedes a mi lado, contigo a mi lado…pero sólo soy yo, ¿No? No confías en mí, Agunimon, nunca confiaste en mí lo suficiente y por eso lo haces, ¿Verdad? No confías ni en mí ni en mis habilidades.

Agunimon frunció el ceño de golpe.

— ¿No confiar en ti? Eso jamás, a ti te confío mi vida, Kazemon…—a Agunimon le dolió saber el concepto en que lo tenía la cosa más importante para él.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo haces?—una súplica sollozante escapó de sus labios.

— ¡Porque no te quiero perder! —el grito angustiado y desesperado de Agunimon fue suficiente para borrar de un plumazo todo el enojo en ellos.

Kazemon dejó caer levemente la mandíbula, sin entender, mientras Agunimon miraba hacia todos los lugares menos a ella.

—Lo hacía para protegerte, para cuidarte, para asegurarme de que jamás resultarías herida nuevamente, porque sencillamente no puedo tolerar el ver cómo te hieren ante mis ojos—Agunimon bajó la mirada—Eso me provoca un dolor insoportable, algo que jamás me hubiese atrevido a imaginar. Ni siquiera puedo estar lejos de ti mucho tiempo, me angustio si no sé dónde estás ni qué es lo que haces, Kazemon, porque…porque…

Agunimon perdió el habla, no pudo continuar. Era como si le hubiesen sacado el aire de un puñetazo, y sólo podía contemplar a Kazemon, delante de él, a escasos centímetros de sus manos, cuanto desearía tocarla…

—Agunimon—lo llamó suavemente— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Soy un cobarde de mierda, Kazemon—sonrió con amargura—Y puedo derrotar a muchos digimons de un solo golpe, y no pude decirte cuánto te necesito y que quiero estar contigo siempre…

Se detuvo al comprender qué era lo que le había dicho, y cerró la boca. La expresión de Kazemon era todo un poema. Confusión con una mezcla de incredulidad, esperanza, ternura y algo más que no supo identificar, pero esas mismas emociones se arremolinan ahora en el centro de su pecho.

—Agunimon, yo…

—No, no digas nada.

Al fin pudo tocarla. La sujetó gentilmente por la cintura, y la recostó en el árbol que había tras ellos. Kazemon dejó escapar un jadeo sorprendido por la distancia nula que había entre ellos, y no podía creer que Agunimon estuviese tan, pero tan cerca de su cuerpo. La tomó por el mentón y la hizo levantar la mirada, para que lo viera. Con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su barbilla, se limitó a decir con esfuerzo:

—No puedo ver tus ojos para saber qué estás pensando—Agunimon se inclinó sobre ella—Pero tú puedes ver los míos y sólo quiero hacerte saber lo que yo estoy sintiendo…

La boca de Agunimon tocó los labios de Kazemon por primera vez, y aquél simple roce fue como si lo hubiesen hecho subir en montaña rusa al cielo, una y otra vez. Un éxtasis fresco y puro recorrió los labios de él cuando abrió su boca en busca de más, y lo sorprendente fue que ella también abrió su boca, ansiosa de mantener el contacto. Y fue como mezclar un incendio con la más poderosa ventisca. El deseo y el placer que los recorrían en aquellos instantes era nada comparado con nada. Los labios de Kazemon eran simplemente exquisitos, deleitables, con una frescura propia, y Agunimon casi sentía una ráfaga de brisa en su boca. Kazemon se inclinó hacia arriba y enredó los dedos en la melena de Agunimon, borrando de éste todo vestigio de autocontrol. Sus manos viajaron a la cintura de ella, y a la piel expuesta del abdomen, que acarició como si fuesen suyos propios, mientras se negaba a abandonar sus labios, los labios más adictivos que él había probado jamás. Algo primitivo corría en sus venas, casi que lava pura cuando tomó a Kazemon en sus brazos y la levantó, obligándola a que enredara sus maravillosas piernas en torno a su cintura. Ambos jadearon por el esfuerzo y la falta de aire, pero no se separaron. Aquél beso se tornó en una furia implacable de labios y lengua, en un dominio completo por el otro. Más rápido, más caliente, más excitante, ambos querían más, y anhelaban más. Agunimon llevó las manos hacia sus piernas y las acarició como si su vida dependiera de ello, y le gustaba así, que en el fondo, ella sentía lo mismo que él. No pudo contener un gemido cuando sintió sus suaves manos recorrer su duro abdomen por el encima de la tela negra. Sintió, deseos, ganas, de poder decirle mía, y que sólo fuese su propiedad, propiedad intocable de Agunimon. Con un gruñido salvaje, abandonó la boca de Kazemon por unos segundos.

—Necesito marcarte, debo hacerlo—Agunimon jadeó estrangulado, sin poder detener sus manos.

— ¿Q-qué vas a hacer? —al igual que él, ella jadeaba, incapaz de controlarse.

—Tranquila, va a gustarse—aseguró con una sonrisa.

Luego de un corto beso en los labios, apartó delicadamente un mechón de su cabello púrpura e inclinó la cabeza hasta que Kazemon sintió la respiración en su cuello.

— ¿Agunimon? ¿Qué vas a…?

Los dientes de Agunimon se hundieron en la piel nívea y tersa del cuello de Kazemon, haciéndola gritar y gemir de puro éxtasis y placer. Agunimon no se detuvo hasta mordisquear, chupar, lamer y besar su cuello allí donde le latía el pulso. Kazemon rasguñó su espalda por encima de la armadura, llamando vagamente su atención.

—Ahora, cualquier digimon que vea mi marca en ti y se atreve a tocarte, lo voy a matar—aseguró Agunimon con un deje de posesividad que a Kazemon la dejó maravillada.

—Sí, sí, Agunimon, sí—su sonrisa se hizo amplia—Yo también te necesito, quiero estar junto a ti.

—Ahora no hay manera de dejarte ir—Agunimon le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti—aseguró Kazemon, reclamando con fogosidad su boca nuevamente.

Una brisa se extendió por todo el lugar, envolviéndolos en una paz y una tranquilidad que no tenían desde que vencieron a Lucemon. Ahora lo sabían, y no podría haber nada mejor. El ritmo de su beso apasionado no se redujo ni por un momento, al igual que sus caricias, y si necesitaron oxígeno, tampoco lo demostraron.

—Kazemon, ya demostraste ser una experta en revisión oral para Agunimon, ahora, ¿Quieren parar ya? —aquella voz fría y burlona al tiempo les hizo detenerse.

En medio de jadeos, Agunimon y Kazemon desviaron la mirada hacia donde sus compañeros digimon les dirigían sonrisas cómplices a la nueva pareja. Agunimon supo que aquél chiste había sido cortesía de Lobomon, por lo que sólo sonrió.

—Anda, ya, Agunimon, ¿Quieres darle un respiro? Acaba de salir de una batalla—protestó Beetlemon en nombre su amiga.

—Ya entendí—dijo Kazemon entre risas, bajando de la cadera de Agunimon, para decepción de éste.

—Hemos terminado—aseguró Lowemon— ¿Podemos ir a casa?

—Podemos ir a casa—aseguró Agunimon, seguido de coros de alivio.

—Sí, casa, sí—Kumamon, feliz por todas las situaciones, emprendió la marcha—Vamos, Beetlemon, me prometiste jugar.

Beetlemon asintió y ocupó el lugar al lado de Kumamon, seguidos de Lowemon. Lobomon, aun recostado en el tronco de un árbol, sacudió la cabeza levemente en un gesto sarcástico.

—Y pensar que todo esto resulto de un enojo entre ustedes—y luego emprendió la marcha detrás del resto de sus compañeros.

—Ah, por cierto—Lowemon les saludó por encima del hombro—Lindo chupón, Kazemon.

Al escuchar la risa de Kazemon, Agunimon se sintió desfallecer. Se quedó viendo cómo ellos encabezaban la marcha, pronto tendría que pedirles una disculpa, pero así de veloz también sintió cómo unos dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Kazemon le sonrió con calidez. Estaba feliz de estar con él, y Agunimon se juraba, que no se iba a arrepentir. Cerró sus dedos en torno a los suyos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vamos.

 _ **Hola a todos. Soy nueva aquí en FF y bueno con este one-shot sólo veía cómo funcionaban las cosas. Esta historia está registrada en Safe Creative y también la pueden encontrar en otros sitios como Fanfic es bajo el pseudónimo de Uchiha Mlanzziano y en Wattpad como BlackSalamander. Espero que les haya gustado, tengo muchas otras historias que pronto me animaré a subir. Si les gustó, pueden decirme qué tal lo hice, ¿sí?**_

 _ **Nos vemos n.n**_


End file.
